If You're Not the One
by Golden Shower-6
Summary: Seven roaring dragons ,fighting mages everywhere and wizard's will to save a tragic ending. It may not be the right time and right place for Gray to convey. But Gray's feeling leaked and take control over making him uttered those precious words to Erza.
1. Chapter 1

If You're Not the One

A Grayza Fanfiction

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-

Teaser: Seven roaring dragons ,fighting mages everywhere and wizard's will to save a tragic ending.

It may not be the right time and right place for Gray to convey. But Gray's feeling leaked and take control over making him uttered those precious words to Erza.

Heya! A GrayZa Fanfiction for all GrayZa fanatics. This is dedicated to you guys. Please comment and review my work , it's my first time to write a story here in fanfiction. So please be kind to me ^_^. If someone comments or review my page , I think I'd able to have a sequel to this short story and write more GrayZa if you liked the taste of my writing. Oh ,hehehe... Sorry to keep you reading this :). LSS to If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield :3.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-

If You're Not the One

Wizards are scattered all around . All were competing with all their might in order to stop the seven dragons in vanishing the earth. The guild members unitedly cooperates with one another to prevent a tragic future. Gray's attention is all to Erza. He's been staring at her, watching her every move .She was her focal point in life and the main reason why he wanted to live. The person that he wanted to share his life and die with. Gray was standing beside Erza. He wanted to protect her from anything that would hurt her since he was a kid and right this moment.

" Look out" Gray stammered

A thick breeze of wind made by the dragon's flap of wings caused Erza to stumbled and fall on Gray's arms.

" Gray-sama, let us handle it " Juvia said accompanied by Leo and Chelia. This made Erza and Gray all alone.

Silence drifted in between Erza and their positions haven't been change , Erza decided to break the silence.

" I guessed so that only dragons slayers can stand at those dragons " Erza said

" Why are you so risky?" Gray said in a loud yet caring tone. His hair had been covered his pierce eyes.

"Gray, What are you saying?" Erza said and looked at Gray confused . She was feeling a bit uncomfortable in the tension.

" I don't know what to do if something bad happens to you" Gray's eyes met hers.

" Gray..."

"Please stay beside me , right this moment. Let me treasured it" he pleaded

Erza just remained in Gray's arms , unable to utter a single word.

"Being with you in times of being in a battle ground is a glimpse of heaven. If I die next to you, I'll die happily" Gray said and smiled at her.

" What the heck are you saying strip-pants ?. Of course you'll not die " Erza said in a mumbled voice and stared at him caressly.

" Erza , I know it's not the right time and right place to convey . But I want you to know something that's been bothering me and I had sealed from my heart for years. I didn't know that it will soon leak."

Her chestnut brown eyes become wider. He stared at her eye to eye and his lips begin to convey.

" You know , you're the cornerstone of my existence . You're face is the one that I cherished the most . The one that I wanna marry . The girl of my dreams. When you came into my life Erza you took a part of me , a piece that I can't able to find in someone else but only in you. You imprisoned my heart for years. I've been keeping this emotions and make it stop so that it won't take control over me . But deep inside I can't.I can't alter the fact that you had my heart, my hope and I love you".

" Gray...What are you saying?...Are you insane?..." Erza startled

" Erza look at me in the eye. Read my soul and what's deep within. I knew that you may choose

Jellal in the end instead of me. But Erza,I wanted you to know that this love of mine will stay with

you forever. No matter what I'll always love you."

" Gray..." Erza broke into tears.

"I'm a damn cocky guy but that's not who I am cause I'm only me when I'm with you. I let you see me fallen and broken because I trust and believed in you for eight years and for years to come , I'll surrender my heart to you.

Drops of tears flowed in Gray's eyes.

Silence drifted again between as both of them cried.

" I didn't know I'd able to said that. I'm a bit typical stranger and shy person to you" Gray said

"No Gray, you're not a stranger to me. You're my best friend." Erza spoke.

" Erza, I've also asked myself a million times if I'm the right man for you. And I think that I am and you're the one . But why does it feels like it's beyond my reach but still I didn't able to take hold. If you're not the one , why do my heart beats only for you?. Why are you here and I'm here?."

"Why do I fall in love with you?. I know that this will be the last time that I'd able to hold you in my arms . Erza, I hope I could stop time getting you away from me..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please leave a comment and review my story if you like it .

Kamsahabnida! Thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya ! I'm a bit surprised at how the latest chapter in Fairytail came to be . I was a little depressed . Actually , it's just a couple of minutes ago when I read it. So here I am writing another story that I didn't expected that I would . My fighting spirit in writing is in! . I based the story in the latest chapter of FT which is Chapter 334 which is entitled as " Sin and Sacrifice". It's the same setting but I added some twists. The setting and scenes are credited to Fairytail. I don't own Fairytail , Hiro Mashima did .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CHAPTER 2 : "HOW EVER CRUEL FATE CAN BE , DESTINY WILL NOT US PULL APART"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Erza! Look out!" Jellal shouted at the top of his lungs and in a flash take away Erza from Gray.

" Ice- make Snow Dragon!" Lyon cast the spell in order to save Gray from danger in the nearby attacking dragon.

" Get-up quickly Gray!. The Snow Dragon will soon dissolve into pieces." Lyon said

" Okay I got it . Gray then put his guard and try to help Lyon and the others in fighting with the dragon.

" Water shoot! and Water Drill combined! "

"Sky God's bellow!"

Chelia and Juvia both gave the dragon a fierce attack . It landed on the dragon but their powers ain't enough just to make wound on it.

Others are been retreating because of the massive destruction caused by the dragons. But the heart of the guilds fight with courage and determination although fate is also their main enemy. How ever it's impossible to survive in a nearly collapsing world , they are not losing any hope at all.

" Ice-make Saucer! " Gray casted and it landed on the dragons face and cut a little bit of it's skin. Then together with Lyon, Juvia and Chelia, they launched attacks to the opponent . The one that are capable to battle with the dragons are only dragons slayers but they are very eager to eliminate at least one in the way.

" Are you alright Erza?. You scared me to death." Jellal said and they are landed now into a safe zone , just a mile in the back of the dragon.

"Urgh..." Erza's foot was in ache and Jellal noticed it . Erza can't move . She able to stand but still she have not the capacity to go fighting.

"Jellal. I have to help my comrades." Erza said in a tone .

"No. You can't fight. Stay right where you are . You will just put yourself into trouble. Rest for a while " Jellal replied to Erza

"I can't do that . My comrades are fighting . I can't just stand here and watched them. I must took part in the battle." Erza protested

"No. You won't . I won't let you. You can't even barely walk. Listen to me Erza , You can't stand at those dragons."

"Even so. At least I'm trying my best to withstand this strength is within me and I will not let myself carried away by a simple physical injury." Erza said in a deep ranging tone.

"Erza... Jellal!" A cat woman appeared. A friend of Jellal and Erza in the Tower of Heaven -Milliana.

"I'll kill you! I won't forgive you Jellal!" Milliana said.

"Milliana, Calm down. Don't try to do such foolish thing. It wouldn't change a past and a thing for good " Erza said

Ur's Daughter , Ultear take place in the scene.

"I'm the one that should be blame at what happened . I'll save humanity through my hands even it means killing a life. No one can stop me ." Ur said

Meanwhile on the other hand...

" Even if I crumble to bits! I'll make it stop. We'll make it stop through within our souls" Natsu said to Rogue.

" What's been bothering you Princess?. You look pale . It is because you get stripped in front of Natsu?. Oh , I guessed it is ?." The Celestial spirit Virgo said to Lucy

" Nah!... It's not that, I've been thinking … I'm pretty worried at the other guys. " Lucy said

_Gray, Erza, Juvia,Wendy, Mirajane... Fairytail be safe at any harm... _in Lucy's mind

Lucy looked away into nothingness and had a deep sigh . She's feeling that something dreadful

will happen.

"What it is?...What will it be ?..." Lucy questioned herself.

"Urgh!" Gray stammered . The dragon slightly hit his abdomen.

"Dammit! " Gray uttered . Lyon was attacking the dragon together with Chelia . Juvia was on his side , making sure that he's still alright.

"Juvia . I'm alright don't mind me. Help Lyon and Chelia." Gray said

"Alright , Gray-sama " Juvia take a step but still she's looking at Gray's direction. Her guard is down.

"I hope Erza is alright … with Jellal " Gray stands up to fight again.

In his mind he reminisced the time that Erza and him were too close with one another. But time had the privilege to take them both away . Jellal came in and take her away. But she can't do a thing about it. He was left here to fight , alongside with his comrades."

_Gray, focus. Make a move now to annihilate the dragon ._ In Gray's mind

"Juvia!" Chelia and Lyon shouted .

Juvia unnoticed the attacked that will strike her down. A severe massive blow that can strike her dead.

This make Gray back to his sense . He shoved away Juvia away from the danger that will surely prevail. He won't let his nakama suffer , instead he will choose dying himself than his friends.

"A thousand of blow and attacks and beam of a laser non-stop minced Gray's body back and forth.

A cruel ,irate ,vile,irredeemable fate. Gray's body was full of wounds , great wounds that's to deep. He was in lassitude, crimson bloods coming from his mouth and flowing non-stop from his body.

He was near to a inevitable morbid state .

"Gray!" Lyon was ashen-faced and veins in his fists are pumping blood in a line.

"Gray-sama!. No ! " Juvia shouted in woe. She quickly turned to Gray.

Erza , Jellal and the others heard the distant uproar and the name of Gray being shouted.

Erza's face was sunken in terrified and dismay.

"It can't-... be..." Erza said in a a mumbled voice.

"NO! . What I have done!" Juvia moans and tears flowing in her eyes couldn't be tamed to stop.

"Don't let our vigilance off guard!.Lyon said and with all his vigor , he launched an attack full of hatred.

" No!...Gray! " Erza dashes and run in as fast as she could . She didn't mind her wanted to be with Gray right this moment... But her foot tripped in a stone and after that she stumbled , unable to take a step forward . On her eyes , crystals on her face drift. She lift her hand trying to make a move and to reach Gray. Those tears , fierce burning and mourning flowed in her.

Gray was in a woozy condition , he can't stand and think clearly . His latent scar even deepened .His sight was blurred . But in his mind before he let his unconsciousness take him away , a picture of a precious person she loved flashed and he smiled . He was her sweetest thoughts and forever will be.

_Goodbyes are not the one that hurts, its the flashback that follows... _

It's a day of reckoning . Feelings were soaked in hell because of a single life dying...

Still keep holding on until the very end... Sometimes we are not solely ruled by fate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please make a review if you wanted guys to continue this sequel. Thanks for reading . Arigatou

gozaimasu ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Been back after 2 long weeks that's full of project, assignments and terminologies that will really drained your brain cells, haha. College is really difficult to dealt with and you really need a lot of strength,determination,focus plus faith in God to overcome it :) . Finally I can now write, after finishing those mega long notes in assignments and reviewing some notes!. Last week, I really wanted to write but I should prioritize first my study than writing. This is dedicated to Devoncross, my beloved reader that gave me advice and always support me. Thank you fella!. Without your encouraging words , I think I will not able to update my story :).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-

I don't own Fairytail , Hiro Mashima did. Some of the events may be similar in the chapter but I added some twists. I got the title in the chapter in the two LSS beautiful songs : Time machine by Andy and Lullaby by Nickelback. The lyrics are credited to them and it's the one that are italized.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-

Chapter 4 : The Time Machine and Lullaby

_I waken up without you here_

_It's sinking so loud and clear_

_It's over , I guess it's over, it's over_

_Wish I could take it back and fight again_

_I can't rewind , undo what's done_

_It's no redemption for me_

Gray is coughing with lots of bloods... Piece by piece , he was tormented... Until his consciousness

blocked out.

Juvia was shocked and in her eyes flows a fountain of tears...

Chelia was trying to revive Gray into his consciousness again by casting a spell to heal some of his wounds

Erza on the other hand was accompanied by Jellal to stand . Her tears cannot be tamed to stop. It's burning of suffering... She can't even thought of Gray die dying with wounds on his body and wounds of his heart... She can't accept it... If Gray will die she won't able to forgive herself friends died for her but please not Gray...

_Never written out this story_

_One mistake, one regret_

_A memory, I know you can't forget_

_I'm a prisoner and there's no way out_

"No... Gray won't die...He can't" Erza said mourning

" Erza calmed down ..." Jellal tried to comfort him and look at her sadly

Ultear can't uttered a single word. Gray was the one that taught her what life is. He is the reason why she abled to change. She owned him debt for showing her the truth and making her wake from the lies that she had believed long ago...

"Gray won't die " Ultear said

Erza even more burst into tears and anguish.

_Cause the future's past_

_I'm stuck in here and now_

" Jellal, I want to see Gray and hold him …" Erza pleaded

" If only I'm with him . It wouldn't happened to Gray" Erza murmured

_No apology is gonna get this on track_

" Don't blamed yourself Erza, Nobody didn't want it to happened" Jellal said to her

"Jellal. Hurt me with a truth but don't comfort me with a lie please..." Erza just said and looked at Gray's direction and tried to step forward. No matter how painful it is to step … her longing of her to see Gray is the one that makes her strong.

"Gray I'll see you. I'll promised" Erza said

_I could wait around for a thousand years_

_oooohhh...Ohhhh... I need a time machine_

_I need a time machine..._

Gray was her best friend and he was special to her. She won't let him die like that. NO! She will not able to accept the fact the Gray will soon die. Never!

Erza take another step. Each steps are really painful... Those steps that are so brittle and fragile that

will cause her to stumble in the rough road.

_I crossed the line_

_I broke the rule_

_I hate myself, for hurting you_

_My conscience weighs so heavy_

_I'm falling to pieces and you don't even know_

_the pain of seeing me alive_

" Gray. I'm coming. Hold on" Erza murmured in tears

_Just one mistake_

_Just one regret_

_One memory , I know you can't forget_

_Ooohh..I need a time machine..._

_The fastest there's ever been _

_So I could get you back with me_

_Rewind and long live the past_

_Never wanted anything so bad_

_How can I move on , _

_cause now that my future becomes your past_

_If only I could change us and bring us back_

_Give me a time machine...Give me a time machine_

_I need a time machine..._

" Erza!." Jellal shouted and follow her.

He caught Erza by the arm . Erza just looked at him with sadness written in her face and tears rolling down non-stop.

" I'll help you get to see Gray. Don't try to hurt your injury or yourself Erza. I'm worried about you."Jellal said

Erza burst into tears at Jellal's . Jellal hugged him and tried to comfort her in the best way that he could do.

"Jellal, Gray is special to me. I don't know how can I live and face the future without him." Erza said in tears.

Ultear was being awaken from the shocked and begin to take a step as well and made a decision that may able to change the future. Jellal and Erza didn't noticed her from going somewhere.

"Gray! Wake up! Hold on!" Lyon shouted at the top of his lungs to his childhood friend.

"Uughh..." Gray can only just mourn . His eyes was blurred and covered with bloods.

_Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge _

_I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
And taking that something is where at  
Lay down on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore …_

" Gray , I owned you debt. This is for you and for the sake of the people. This is my sacrifice ."

Ultear begin to cast the spell that can bring back time to save others but that will be the end of her...

" Gray-sama!..." Juvia mourned

Gray just stared at Juvia and saw Erza's reflection instead of her.

_Erza, I want to see you... I want to say I love you until the end..._

"Gray!..." Erza shouted and walk as fast as she could to get to him and hold him.

"Is it really you Erza?..." In Gray's mind.

_If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell _

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have FAITH in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because YOU'RE NOT YET DONE  
YOU'RE FAR TOO YOUNG  
AND THE BEST IS YET TO COME..._

_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby..._

" Gray... Hold on … please … I'm begging you" Erza said in pain and hold his hand.

_Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby _

_Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten _

_When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on _

_Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby..._

_I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell..._

_So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby _

Gray glanced at Erza for the last time and begin to close his eyes...

Erza burst into tears and lay on his chest...

Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby...

" I order you to bring back the time before the dragon's came to the gates of the future in exchange of my life" Ultear finally casted the spell.

Ultear was down after she casted it and she looked at the clock's time... Just one minute is the equivalent of her life.

"No. I can't even save someone" Ultear said in pang.

Lights take in and as the the clock ticks before the dreadful fate of Gray, That one minute change the destiny of someone and that single minute is a sacrifice of an unsung hero. That one minute is a precious one.

It rewind a time and change a fate of someone in distress. It was like what happened before is a dream...or a nightmare and they are now awaken from it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-

That's my update! Hope you like it !. Guyz , I need atleast 30 reviews to make another update at my story!

Please make a review if you wanted me to update the story or otherwise this story will be on hold.

Thank you!.


	4. Chapter 4 : After Glow (At the Ball )

Heya! Been back after a decade, uwah! XD

Haha, finally I can now write, I need to get an inspiration...

GrayZa pairing is somewhat... never mind... I'll be really dissapointed if they will not end up

together...

Uhmmm... I'm experiencing heartbreakkkk- because of being assuming(WTHeck!) and hoping for a too much expectation...

Too much heartache... is enough

The italic words are credited to the rightful owners of the songs.

I don't own Fairytail and I wish I did so that Gray and Erza will be together at the very end.

Sorry for the long and dramatic introduction. I'm really in a gloomy state right now...

Never in a million years...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"After Glow (At the Ball : Part One )"

Days passed and the memory of a Despair lies in the portion of the head of the Mages and the

people. That tale was now long gone and fainted because of a dignified person. All hearts salute

to her and a definite single person was reminiscing about her sacrifices she did for humanity.

"Gray-sama" Juvia called

Gray was in the dark edge of the room. He was thinking really deep until someone annoyed him.

That was Juvia, her loyal,avid admirer.

" What is it Juvia?" Gray asked

" Uhmm... Will you go at the AfterGlow Ball?" Juvia's cheeks were in red as she was saying those words

"Uhmmm, Yeah..." Gray uttered

" Im glad to hear that from you Gray-sama"

" Juvia , can I ask you a favor ?"

"What is it? I'll be willing to do it" Juvia answered in flash

"Will you leave me alone. I don't feel like talking now. I'm sorry" Gray said

"Oka-ay .." Juvia said and then turned away from him

Gray don't want to make a fuss.. But he's not really in the mood .

He just wanted to be with himself alone. He wanted to reflect in his life.

He wanted to take a chance in something his out of reach...

Until a red breeze of hair catches her attention.

She was coming beside him and he found his eyes staring in her direction...

"Erza...?"

"Mind if I sit with you?" Erza said

"It will not bother me..."

"You're really serious Gray... What's the matter?"

"Sort of..." then Gray portrayed a expression that's hard to understand.

" I knew it's hard to lose someone that's really precious to you. But you should move on and

keep on struggling with life. In that way , you can repay her with a bright future for you."

Gray looked at Erza with his sad eyes and as he was staring her , his lips curve into a smile.

A precious smile that only a true precious person in the heart can do.

"Gray! You! Help me in carrying this tons of chairs" Natsu demanded

"Natsu, I'll help you. Gray needs a break." Erza said

"Eh?" Natsu glared at Erza

" It's really him rest a while"

"What about me?" Natsu complained

"You'll take a break after finishing your task."

Natsu glared at Gray a fierce look and Gray just remained his blank look.

"What!?'" Natsu said in confusion

"Come and help me Natsu Dragneel" Erza ordered

"Okay,okay" Natsu said

"Natsu,what are you waiting for. I'm half finished in it" Erza shouted

"Coming!" Natsu said

"Erza. Can I ask you something?" Natsu said

" What is it?" Erza said

"Uhm, why are you so good to Gray this past days, its a bit unfair for me you know" Natsu posing a curious look with a hand in his chin

"Finish skirting this...I'll get an extra ribbon" Erza said and then go away

"Eh?. I don't know bout this Erza!.." Natsu complained

Erza went in the stock room to avoid answering Natsu's question. She cares for Gray that's why...

Isn't it? Or is it another reason at all ?...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on , Gray! Lets pick a suit. To the store!" Natsu yelled and bragged Gray outside

"Hey you, fire-breath! Get off hold me!" Gray said but he was carried away

-x-x

"Erza? Did you already pick a gown or dress you will wear?" Lucy asked

"Uhmm..Yes." Erza just pulled a dress. Its a red eve ball gown decorated with butterflies as

laces of it.

" That was really elegant Erza. Please help me in choosing a dress" Lucy pleaded

"Okay, How about this one?"

"Wow! You really have good taste Erza! " Lucy exclaimed

"Hey , Gray . Do you think I'm really handsome in this one?" Natsu asked while wearing a tuxedo

and glaring for another suit.

" Tskk..." Gray uttered with a notch on his head.

_Why do I need to go shopping?. I'm not in the mood now. It's because of that damn fire-breath._

" Hey , Gray. Take this. You will look in this more manly"Elfman said

"Eeehh- Elfman, you're here too?" Gray said

" Hihi! Elfman , give me also some piece of advice in these suits." Natsu demanded while

holding a bunch of suits in his hand.

"Okay! Both of you should be real manly at the ball!" Elfman exclaimed

"Aye!" Natsu said

" What's this prank all about?" Gray said

" Come on man!" Elfman said and bragged Gray

"Damn Hell!" Gray stammered

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(At the ball)

" Fairies ,today's evening was so bright and magnificent! Everyone looks stunning at what I had saw. This day was really a new chapter for us to mend the scars of our past. My friends, this day was a day of joy,thanksgiving and reckoning again to move forward to the future. May this night brings hope and night to be remember . It's my pleasure to be your emcee tonight. Oh , I almost forgot..!Master invited other guilds for this special occasion. Dance to whom you want ,eat anything you wanted and have fun!. May you enjoy the rest of the night!. " Levy said

(sparkling lights hit the room and track of music plays in)

"WHOOOOOOOOHHHH!PARRRTY!" Natsu exclaimed and be more aggressive as he run in his targeted place -no other than where the food was.

"Okay! Guys! Cheer Mira-san's spirit as she will sang Endlessly

"Hey! I wanna sing!" Gajeel said to Levy

"Easy Gajeel , after Mirajane , it's your turn " Levy said to calm him down

_ There's a shop down the street,_  
_ where they sell plastic rings,_  
_ for a quarter a piece, I swear it._  
_ Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
_ not like gold in your dreams,_  
_ but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_ Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
_ and my jeans may all be ripped._  
_ I'm not perfect, but I swear,_  
_ I'm perfect for you._

_ ..and there's no guarantee,_  
_ that this will be easy._  
_ It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._  
_ Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_  
_ but I will love you endlessly._  
_ Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_ There's a house on the hill,_  
_ with a view of the town,_  
_ and I know how you adore it._  
_ So I'll work everyday,_  
_ through the sun, and the rain,_  
_ until I can afford it._

_ Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,_  
_ cause they can only see,_  
_ I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly..._

(Applause and yell after Mira performed )

"What an angelic voice Mira-san!...Uhh—mmm Err.. next is Gajeel..." Levy said

"Uhmmm... Sweet Disposition, mike test...ok"

Gajeel breathe and finally-

_Never to soon_  
_Oh wreck less abandon_  
_Like no one_  
_Watching you_

_A moment, a love, a dream, a laugh_  
_A kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs_  
_A moment, a love, a dream, a laugh_  
_A moment, a love, a dream, a laugh_

_So stay there_  
_Cause I'll be coming over_  
_And while our bloods still young_  
_It's so young it runs_  
_We won't stop till it's over_  
_Won't stop to surrender_

_Songs of desperation_

_I played them for you_

_Yeahh..._YEAHHHHH!YEAHHHH!

(Gajeel keep strumming his guitar with his overflowing emotions to perform, while all the people

in the room covered their ear , you know what, its like a ruckus happening when Gajeel gets the chance to grab the mike,haha)

"Erza-dono! Where's Erza -dono?" Ichiya asked, the leader of the Blue Pegasus

"I doubt that she will be coming" Eve said, a snow wielder from Blue Pegasus

"Don't say that! I will sprinkle my most romantic perfume for Erza-dono!" Ichiya exclaimed

Gray heard the conversation and he also doubted if she will come.

He was looking good with a black suit, credits to Elfman(hehe).

He was looking awesome freaking handsome like a demi-god (*collective gaps* and *collective blushes* XD)

He was leaning on the edge of the wall. He was like a prince waiting patiently for her princess to come in and rescue him for his distress. ( It can be the other way around, the prince weren't the always one who rescue , sometimes his lady was the one who rescue him and his very own lovely knight)

_Won't stop till it's over  
Won't stop till it's over  
Won't stop till it's over  
Won't stop to surrender_

"Gajeel ! For heavens sake ! Let go of the mike!" Levy demanded and also the people

"WONT STOP!TILL ITS OVER! ,YEAHHHH!"

Levy and the people grab the mike away from Gajeel.

"IM not YET Finish!" Gajeel complained

"Shut up your mouth,_or else, I won't dance with you_( then Levy stared him with a deadly look)"

"Okay next is the Eve and the Boyce Blue Pegasus"

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hehe XD Writer's cut XD. Stay tuned for the next.

I think I will end this story after 3 more chapters.

Hehe, so babush. Don't know when will I will post the next chapter XD.

Im glad you came ... (still waiting for the one...)Damn~hehe... XD


	5. Attention Writer's note :

Sorry , This story will be on hold for a long,long time. My deepest apology . Just be there at the end.

-Writer's Note

~the writer is busy , I mean very busy...

#traffic jam


	6. Chp 5 : Two Steps Behind the Lady in Red

Heya! Longtime no stories xD. Well, Hectic Sched and the outlet of writer was off. I mean , I can't find a time that I can write stories without this feeling. Dunno what it was, tsk. I mean I'm not motivated. So I needed your support guys. For the sake of GrayZa pairing I'll finish this story . Just don't know when it will be completed due to the things filling in my mind.

The songs are credited to the owners :]

-My mind blinks like a traffic line.

It's green, and red and changing all the time.

Np: © Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -

"Two Steps Behind in the Lady in Red"

The disco balls sparkles in every direction of the room . Yellow diamond lights... Crystal clear...

All were perfect at the moment.

Well Gajeel just bang it out!.

Well thanks for Levy for stopping him to ruin the night.

Eve and the Blue Pegasus was now on the stage ...performing a very harmonious song... a melodic rhythm that fuse a static to my heart...

The lyrics said to all...Until she came...

"Lucy, dont you think its too much daring?... I'm not comfortable" Erza complained

"Hey, Erza you are beautiful. Put some confidence. Smile." Lucy said

"Thanks. You too look elegant"

Gray's eyes were in the lady in red . She stand magnificently at the crowd. Way to perfection.

A lady in oozing charm. Her charism really get him. She wore a red evening gown decorated with butterflies. Every move she made glittery like a fairy so dainty.

Beside her was Lucy, one of my friend. She was wearing a blue Maxi Dress that make her glow more beautiful like a princess that Natsu will be totally hook staring at.

"_Oh too much Gray. Damn! I can't get away. I can't take a step back" _on Gray's mind

"Now, Lisanna Strauss will be singing We found love"

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive..._

"Gray..." Erza caught Gray in the crowd.

She begin to take a step towards Gray...

Until their shadows crossed...

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

"Erza..." Gray blushed for 9,000 times like a red tomato sprinkled with ketchup all over his cheek

Their now standing side by side. Face to face. The chill of breeze can be heard in the gap...

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place..._

"Uhm..." Gray startled while muttering a word that cant go out directly in his throat.

_Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

"Uhmmm...Gray, What? Do you say something?" Erza said

_Swallow away your tension Gray. God, everything in my system and presence freeze._

Erza turned her eyes at other direction and caught Lucy in the corner, waiting for Natsu to take her hand, while the other one was too dumb and busy eating all the food in the buffet.

"Poor beautiful Lucy. Natsu was just at the food buffet. Such a bastard.I'll punish him"

Erza take a step towards Natsu but Gray take hold of her arm...

"What is it. How can he too dumb to ask her for a dumb?" Erza said.

"I want to dance... with you..." Gray said in a mumbled voice

"What I cant hear you? The crowd was noisy. I'm sorry." Erza said

_shit...Here I go...Heavens sake...I plead_

" I wanted to dance with you. May I ?" Gray said in a much clearer voice and kneel his left feet a bit and offer him his hand to her.

_Damn, you handsome. Maybe he got a hint that I wanted to dance with him. What to do? I don't know how to dance. I'll just crush his feet with my stilettos._

"Are you talking at me Gray?" Erza just hung open those words.

"No other woman I've been saying it . Only to the Lady in Red glowing in a red evening gown with butterflies laces"

Erza bow her head a little bit. A red smirk can be trace below his cheek. It's a a grin of a 10 year old girl upon seeing her crush.

_Oh yeah... It's now or never... _in Gray's mind. He try to remain his confidence. Don't know if she will reject her. But at least he tried to follow his guts. It's better than never.

Gray was astounded at what Erza did.

"Okay, Ice Prince. Lead me to the dance floor." She Gave her hand to him and smiled.

"Okay , Lady in Red...Come and dance with me tonight."

As they abseil at the dance floor. A track of music played. A song that really matched the ambiance.

The two began to dance swiftly.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight...  
I've never seen you shine so bright..._

" I never saw you in a red evening gown Erza. I really thought that it is much better seeing you like this instead in a knight's armor. I mean you really look beautiful." Gray said

"You mean , I look a preppy princess. " Erza said

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean . Your so much elegant looking,dazzling in that dress. You look stunning. You nailed it."

"Uhmmm...I'm just joking , I'm not ,uhmm... thanks Gray. You look handsome in that suit.

I never seen you so decent like that." Erza chuckled

A notch forms in Gray's mind but after seeing Erza laugh,it erases all the tension and his cornerstone of his eyes became her. Only her, not minding about the crowd or the bunch of people around them.

"Erza, I'm your...Uhmm.."

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance_

"You are my first dance ..." Erza said and blushed

"It's my pleasure to be your first. Don't worry. I won't bore you" Gray said while looking at her eye to eye._  
_

_Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes_

_That Scarlet her. Her crowning glory swift 's one thing that I like about her._

_Lady in red is dancing with me...  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight _

"I'll never forget this moment Erza." Gray muttered

"So do I" Erza replied

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_  
_ I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_  
_ I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_  
_ And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_  
_ And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling_  
_ Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight..._

I_ love you Erza..._

_Lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
_

This was a perfect night.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
lady in red  
Lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you..._

Until the track stopped . Until He came. Until he came to take away your arm and you had nothing to say to object...I still want you beside...

The track was replaced by another song...

_Walk away if you want to.  
It's OK, if you need to.  
Well, you can run, but you can never hide  
from the shadow that's creepin' up beside you._

And, there's a magic runnin' through your soul,  
But you can't have it all.  
(Whatever you do)  
Well, I'll be two steps behind you  
(Wherever you go)

"Gray..." Erza said in a low tune.

_And I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
to turn around and I'll be two steps behind.  
_

Jellal take her hand and Gray was left behind... She cant do a thing...But just to be taken away from him...

_Yeah, yeah.  
Take the time to think about it.  
Just walk the line, you know you just can't fight it  
And take a look around, you'll see what you can't find,  
Like the fire that's burnin' up inside me._

_Two steps behind..._

_Lady in Red, I'll be two steps behind you_

_Erza..._

-The exit sign always get in my sight XD

Look at what you do to me XD HAHA

I'm looking forward for the next chapter.

HAHA. Hope you like it :)))

Golden logging off...

#sign


	7. Chp 6 : Heartbreak?(Internalization )

Okay. Another updated chapter for you guys. Wanna end this story.I'm looking forward to it in just a couple of days. Hahaha...Where can I buy an antidote to lessen my laziness? Just wondering...Urgh. I can't really concentrate I just open my laptop and begin to type. Bore doom sucks!

© to Heart attack song :3 LSS! : and for the other anonymous quotes XD haha.

I have so much to say,hehe. A dramatic writer

Guys, Do you experience this situation:

You seek for love

You try to find love and hit with the wrong person

You get hurt ,grow tired and fall out of love

The next thing you do is to turn away from love

Then there comes this unexpected thing

The "one" for you came

But your eyes are too blind to see him or her anymore

Well,Love becomes blind to your sight and heart...

Well ,in the end you REGRET...

#melodramatic sign

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heartbreak...? ( The moment of Internalization)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The way had clogged. Is it really too painful. You miss him but can't do a thing to pick him up.

Poor Erza. She fear and that fear creeping to her heart for the first time in her own life make her paranoid ,clumsy and internalized her for a couple of days. Locking herself in her own room.

She was wondering...

Wondering for everything...Everything that happened...

Everything has changed … Everything seems that the dart had hit...in the center

But yet he didn't have a conclusion...

It's making her insane.

She lost her appetite to eat . Even before sleeping , she still try to figure it out and woke up again for another day, trying to solve her complicated feelings . Mixed feelings that are hard to identified... It's a bundle of feelings glued and stucked together...

She don't wanted to go at any quest until she find out what she feels...

She need her time alone.

The Titania. The magnificent knight. Stone hard and bulletproof knight . The stoic red scarlet.

But now , Defenses become fragile, way to numb. A face yet so confused with emotions you wont able to understand. Turn into a mild one and abolishing her scary wrath when boiled in hot water.

She leaned at her bed. Talking to herself all the time in her mind. She never ever thought that she will break. Because of only that?. She can't just fall. Because for her it's an inevitable trap that will lure her into a prisoner and it was a crap!.

"It's terribly wrong" Erza uttered

What is this ? An affection?

Damn! It's suffocating.

Erza hold her breath finally thinking about it .

Love

a feeling yet so magical, so encompassing at all your expectations...

But for Erza its her only exception. She cares for battles and protecting her comrades. Her love for her nakama. But this was something more. It exceeds a platonic feeling...

She were always been in a battlefield . But she didn't expected that it could be more excruciating and heart wrenching than it was.

And it comes when you least expect it.

Unexpected manner of events. In just a twinge, it all just hit you with your center core.

And you had nothing to resist it.

" Love is a mystery for me"

And I'm afraid...really...

Erza just shook her head down and cup her face by her hands.

The fairies are all confused at her state , the way she act and how she are so gloomy...

She remembered someone knocking her door at maybe about past midnight but she was too weak in sleep to get out of bed.

"Maybe it was Lucy...or Natsu..."

Then a photographic image of a dark hair mage emerged in her head.

"Or maybe it was Gray..." she said

Everything was not clear to her and between him and her.

But she dunno what to do.

All she knew was she was afraid to fall in love. She once said: Love can make you strong but it is love too that can make you weak.

The first definition of love was good...But the second one was so dreary!

"Love" she uttered again for the hundred time.

" 't...think straight. Cant do a thing for good "

She was also experiencing a heartache...

If she only had prepared for this...

But,damn yeah. In love there are no preparations to be planned or done.

It was sudden .It was about you ,your mind and heart.

And being a wise lady Erza was ,wanted to follow her mind.

She lie to her bed and closed her eyes...

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack..._

_Never put my love out on the line...  
Never said yes to the right guy...  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

"When it comes to you...I'm petrified. " Erza said in disbelief

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

"You said I'm better I'm better in that gown...rather than in a knight armor."

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

" Yes I cover it up cover ons cant hide my smirk. You damn sunken Apollo guy"

then Erza just chuckled afterward.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

"I never wanted to fight with you...as in never...even we were a kid... Near that riverbank, Its my true self that I show to you. I'm me when I'm with you. I let you see the broken and weak me cause I trust you so much like a best friend."

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

"I hate this feeling. This feelings overlaps my strength deep within. There goes this ranging feeling... Scary yet Extraordinary. All this time I run, But I can't find a way out...

"Why do I always cover this with hate...to assumed it was all wrong when it's not. Been in the safe area for so long... I wanted to breakout from this. Wanted to interpret these riddles. Wanted to know the truth...

"What about love?" Erza questioned herself

Then her poker face drift in. A changing rhyme.

"Was I'm really in love? Well. It was just a crush." *poker face*

She registered it in her mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Some quotes :3 :

(he he T_T)

The more you hide . The more that it kills you inside.

Love is blind. So wear eyeglasses

XD

I'm Golden Shower -desu :))

-an aspiring writer with overflowing emotions.


End file.
